


Drowning the Voices

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Body Paint, Bondage, F/M, Hearing Voices, Porn Battle, Possessive Behavior, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: scarves, used/manipulation, jealousy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drowning the Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: scarves, used/manipulation, jealousy

He had her tied down to the bed with scarves, his eyes glinting almost dangerously in the firelight. _This isn't how you wanted it, was it?_ Tom's voice sneered in her head. _You thought he'd be chivalrous, didn't you? You thought he'd be different somehow._

Ginny watched Draco move around the room, fear caught in her throat. She didn't know what he had planned, exactly, but he had clearly been planning something ever since he realized that Tom still spoke to her, still lived inside her after a fashion. Draco's eyes had flared sharply with something Ginny had recognized as jealousy, something he had always denied feeling. But no, he was jealous of the Tom that moved inside her, that fluttered beneath her skin and had claimed her as his own in ways that Draco never could.

_He's using you. He's just using you to get me back,_ Tom crowed as Draco started to mark Ginny's skin with ancient runes she didn't understand. _You idiot girl, you let him use you. See? He's just like me. He's definitely a son of Slytherin._

He didn't wipe away her tears, didn't meet her eyes as he went through his task. She could feel herself grow wet as he painted her body with runes, as his fingers pushed the paste into her skin. His fingertips brushed against her aching nipples, against her swollen clit, and then slid inside of her. Draco curled his fingers there, drawing out a hiss of pleasure. He moved them, hard and fast, until Ginny was nearly screaming from her orgasm.

Draco dropped his robes and she could make out markings on him, different from the ones on her skin. _What's this?_ Tom asked, the beginning of uncertainty in his voice. He didn't recognize the marks either, didn't recognize the small crystal globes Draco pushed into each bound hand. Draco knelt between Ginny's splayed legs, then grasped her hips. He drove deep inside of her in a single thrust, his head thrown back at the sensation of her. She was tight and wet and warm, and she writhed prettily beneath him. "Look at me," he hissed finally, locking his eyes to hers. "Ginny, _look at me."_

Ginny looked, feeling as if she was drowning in his eyes. The globes in her hands burned white hot, and she could hear Tom's screaming as if from far away. Draco was thick and deep inside of her, she was feeling herself tighten around him and she _needed_ to come. Ginny gasped, eyes wide open and watching Draco as she came, shaking from the force of it.

The globes shattered in her hands and the runes etched onto both their bodies disappeared into smoke.

It was suddenly very quiet in her head.

"Draco?" Ginny asked hesitantly, looking up at him. "Now what?"

His smile was possessive. "Now the only voice you'll ever hear is mine."


End file.
